Maneater
by I'm Miss World
Summary: HIATUS Guys like C only want what they can't have, right? Looks like E finally picked up on that and is playing a little game of hard to get. She might be taking it too far though. You know you love me... Chuck/OC Co-writer SkyyRyder
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gossip Girl.

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** So Skyy and I are broadening our horizons here, escaping from the lovely fandom of The Covenant to try out a Gossip Girl story. Central focus is Chuck/OC. We're going to have a playlist for this story too, excluding this prologue since it's so short. So leave a little feedback. I think the plot is more original that a lot of the other Chuck stories I've taken a look at. Set in senior year, after the summer break of the season finale. And obviously, that means it's TV show based. Character concepts in my profile.

* * *

**Maneater**

**Prologue**

_'__**Spotted: S **__&__** N**__ at Communi-Tea with the Upper East Sides newest hot shots. The Wall Street guru himself Henry Devereaux made the move from Greenwich, CT, coincidently where __**S**__ disappeared to last year. Maybe that would explain how excited __**S**__ was to see the two lovely teenage daughters Henry brought with him, Peyton and Evangeline. __**P**__ seems to be getting cozy with __**N**__ already and __**V**__ didn't seem all that comfortable serving the group today. Maybe she's still hung up on **N**, or maybe she's afraid __**S**__ knows she's been chummy with __**D**__ all summer. Speaking of __**D**__, little __**J**__'s spent the whole summer running around the city on official Eleanor Waldorf business. Hmm, I didn't realize the fashion industry consisted of so many coffee runs. Fashion biz not all you expected it to be __**J**__? After __**B**__ was spotted getting stood up by __**C**__ at the beginning of the summer, I wasn't shocked to see her with a nice piece of man candy on her arm leaving the airport last week. No word on this new guy's identity, but I'll keep you posted. By the way, has anyone seen __**C**__? New girls in town. It's only a matter of time before he unleashes the Bass charm on either __**P**__ or __**E**__. Who knows, maybe both..._

_You know you love me  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl'_

Chuck Bass tossed back the remainder of his scotch on the rocks, a smirk appearing on his lips as he opened the attachment to the latest Gossip Girl message. His eyes scanned the picture of his stepsister and best friend sitting at a small, circular table with the new girls in town. Nate did look rather comfortable with the one; he wasn't about to go down _that_ road again.

"I've always liked redheads," he muttered to no one in particular as his limousine pulled up in front of the Palace.


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Chuck Bass

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gossip Girl

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, etc. We really appreciate the feedback and since this fandom is new to us, we would be very excited to see more, weather it be critical or not. But we promise, this isn't going to be a typical Chuck story where he's OOC and falls in love right away. Nope, we gaurentee a straight up, asshole Chuck Bass for a long period of time. There is a playlist for this story, the link is in my profile. The song that goes along with chapter one is 'Player' by The KGB.

* * *

**Maneater**

**Chapter 1: I'm Chuck Bass**

Peyton Devereaux leaned back against the step, letting the warm breeze hit her face, a small smile on her lips. Her brown eyes cast over at her younger sister, Evangeline who was propped a step below her talking calmly with their friend, Serena van der Woodsen. They had arrived earlier upon her request; she had been hoping to introduce the sisters to her group of friends before classes started at Constance Billiard that morning.

"What's with Gossip Girl?" Evangeline asked her brow rose glancing over at the blonde haired girl.

"Oh, you've heard about her already?" Serena asked pulling her spoon out of her mouth.

Peyton leaned forward, resting her elbows on her bare knees; she had also wondered who this Gossip Girl was. They had heard people talking about it and them the entire way to school that morning. Murmurs and gossip. Like there hadn't been enough of that in Connecticut.

"Kind of hard not to when _every_ person who passes by you says something about seeing us on Gossip Girl… what is it?" The red head questioned her legs crossed at her ankles.

Serena rolled her eyes. "I swear, people feed off of her like leaches…" She put her spoon back in her yogurt and lifted a shoulder indifferently. "No one knows who she is, everyone's speculated but no one has found out. She knows everything about everyone…" Serena sighed. "And if she doesn't, she finds out."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Peyton questioned running a hand through her highlighted brown hair.

"You're new," she said giving them a knowing look. "She likes to see things spiced up, and I'm guessing she's set her eyes on you two… thinking you're going to do it. It doesn't help that you've been hanging out with Nate and me. We're two of her favorites."

"What's the website?" Evangeline asked pulling out her BlackBerry. Serena rattled off the address and Evangeline studied the last few posts.

"Seriously, it's hard to keep anything private from her, it's really annoying." Serena glanced up at Peyton and shook her head.

"You and Nate canoodling was her favorite part it seems," Evangeline looked up at her sister with a smirk on her lips.

"We were _not canoodling_…" Peyton rolled her eyes and took a bite out of her apple. "And who uses the word _canoodle_ anymore?" she questioned her younger sister with a snicker.

Evangeline shrugged her shoulders and went back to scrolling through Gossip Girl's latest posts.

Serena laughed and looked towards the end of the steps seeing a brunette trotting up them, a smug look on her face. Serena stood up and met the brunette halfway down the steps. The two girls were talking as they took seats right next to the redhead and her sister.

"Oh, let me introduce you to my friends…" Serena grinned widely at her best friend.

The dark haired girl glanced over the blonde's shoulder, a petty look on her face when she saw the two girls talking amongst themselves. They looked eerily alike, yet different.

"Guys, I want you to meet my best friend, Blair." Serena smiled over at them.

Blair Waldorf gave her best friend a look. Ever since she came back from that boarding school she had disappeared to she had been a completely different person. She was always bubbly and smiling, and it was becoming contagious.

Peyton and Evangeline ceased their conversation and turned to Serena, both of them giving her looks that said she had their undivided attention. The blonde girl turned to Blair with a huge grin on her face.

"Blair Waldorf, these are my friends from Connecticut, Peyton and Evangeline Devereaux… Peyton, Evangeline my best friend Blair."

Blair stared at the girls; the name was familiar. She stared at the two girls, a sign of recognition popping up as she gave them a warm smile. She remembered them now. Their mother was supermodel Scarlet Devereaux. She had worked for her mother, Eleanor, several times.

"Peyton, Evangeline… is that really you?" Blair nearly squealed with false excitement.

The two girls stared at her, realizing that she was Blair Waldorf, daughter of Eleanor Waldorf. The three girls stood up and hugged one another, spouting off how it was good to see each other.

Serena sat back a bit bewildered that they all knew each other. "B, how do you know Peyton and Evan?" Serena questioned.

"Their mother modeled for my mother's line several times, did a bunch of campaigns and fashion shows,. It was when we were a _lot_ younger." Blair waved her hand, as if it were no big deal. "We go way back." She smiled flipping her hair over her shoulder. "How do _you_ know them?"

"We went to school at Canterbury with Serena, in Connecticut," Evangeline responded a small grin on her lips.

Blair continued to smile; these were girls from the boarding school that Serena had attended when she ran away from Manhattan. Playing nice, Blair told the three girls about her summer abroad enjoying Italy, Spain and France, among other spots she stopped in.

"My father has this beautiful château." She gushed looking up at the blue sky; she glanced back at Peyton and grinned. "And the shops there… très magnifique!" she said in her best French accent.

Evangeline smiled, nodding her head as Blair went on to tell them about the private jet she took from Manhattan to Tuscany. Serena shot her best friend a look, knowing that she was supposed to go with Chuck, but from what she had heard from Nate over the summer, Chuck stood her up.

"Speaking of Tuscany," Serena stopped Blair from bragging about her amazing summer, to ask about her estranged boy toy. "Have you heard from Chuck?"

Blair rolled her eyes and gave her best friend a look, "I wouldn't be caught dead talking to that **Bass**hole…" She snickered. Serena gave her hand a squeeze and Blair shrugged it off. "Besides, I've moved on…"

Peyton wondered who this guy 'Chuck' really was. Serena said it was her stepbrother, his name had been mentioned a lot, and from what she saw on the Gossip Girl blog she wondered if she and her sister were in for trouble. Evangeline lifted an eyebrow amused at the conversation and where it was going.

"So I saw," Serena gushed. "Who is he?"

She had seen the morning blog about Blair and a mystery guy getting off of a plane together. Serena had been dying to ask her about it.

"Well, his name is James and he is just incredible…"

* * *

Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass sat casually on the steps of the Met, awaiting Nate's scheduled lunch party. Separate summers had calmed the few hostile feelings still existing between the two friends and it seemed as though their relationship was back to the way it had been before.

"Mathers already scheduled a test for next week," Nate muttered unhappily to his friend, running a hand through his neat hair.

"Must we talk about school? It's lunch break and I've got Mathers next period." Chuck smirked at his friend and leaned forward slightly on the steps to be sure their conversation was a little more private. "Why don't we talk about that new fox you're practically on top of in the latest Gossip Girl post?"

His suggestion caused his friends lips to twitch up at the thought. Poorly masked, Nate denied the allegations. "Figures. Gossip Girl's already back in action. You of all people should know not to believe everything she posts Chuck. I hung around with Serena most of the summer since you abandoned me, and Peyton's friends with her." He lifted his shoulders as if he was indifferent to the situation, but Chuck wasn't stupid and didn't buy it for a second.

"So she's fair game then?" A dark look covered Nate's face and Chuck gave his friend a knowing one back. "Just friends. _Right_."

"Shut up." Nate couldn't contain his grin as he shook his head in defeat, letting his hair fall into his eyes.

"So if Peyton's the one you're drooling over in this picture, that must mean the red head is Evangeline. They're Henry Devereaux's daughters? I can't say I'd be opposed to dipping my pen in _that_ company's ink. Isn't their mother a super model?" His eyes traced over the redhead's image on the screen of his phone before he looked back at Nate.

"Retired. Scarlet Devereaux. She's worked for Blair's mom a few times," Nate informed Chuck, not all that enthusiastic about discussing the Upper East Sides newest additions with Chuck of all people. He knew his friend was getting ideas that would inevitably cause more drama than Nate was interested in dealing with. "Speaking of Blair... What happened there?"

Chuck dismissively wove his hand through the air, clearly unaffected and bored with that topic. Nate was really hoping to distract him from the new girls, knowing Chuck's interest in Peyton's younger sister could possibly hurt his chances with his crush.

"What does it matter? What's done is done. Stop trying to distract me Nathaniel. Who wants to talk about Blair when I could be talking about that." Chuck gestured forwards, leaning closer to his friend and pointing to the leggy redhead walking in their direction beside his stepsister and Nate's new love interest.

"Chuck... don't do anything that's going to make me feel awkward around her _please_," Nate warned before he stood up to meet the group of girls halfway. Chuck smirked at his friend's negative attitude. Couldn't he be interested in dating her? Was sex the only thing he ever wanted from females?

Yes. Yes it is.

Chuck smoothly stood up, having no trouble grabbing the redhead's attention when he cleared his throat behind her. "Hi." Her eyes sparkled when she looked him over and he knew he had her right there. "I'm Chuck Bass."


	3. Chapter 2: A Fatal Attraction

Disclaimer: We don't own Gossip Girl

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gossip Girl

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** All right, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Slowness is my fault, not Skyy's. I've just been busy. School's starting up and my friend is going back to Maine so we've been trying to hang out a lot before she goes. Once I get the first few weeks of classes out of the way I should be good though. The song for this chapter is 'I Wanna Be Bad' by Willa Ford. It's on the playlist, which there's a link to in my profile if you forgot. I also added links to P and E's parent's pictures. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

**Maneater**

**Chapter 2: A Fatal Attraction**

"I'm uh, Evangeline—"

"Yes, Devereaux. So I've heard. Gossip Girl seems to already have paired us together. I can certainly see why though." Chucks eyes shamelessly traced the girl's body, finding she filled out the Constance uniform quite nicely. He was certainly willing to work a little for this one. Redheads were a delicacy. "So, tell me..."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she watched her younger sister be sucked in by this sleaze. She was not looking forward to the inevitable mess she was going to have to clean up when this one was done with her. Watching Evan make all the same mistakes she had made was difficult, to say the least. Her advice was always unwanted and her criticism always made her a hypocrite.

Evan was always the fiery one though. She was naïve and had no sense of the real world, but she bit back with a vengeance when she had to. She could see Evan and Blair were going to get along quite well already.

"Great, he's starting already..." Nate groaned from beside her, shaking his head as he watched Evan swooning over Chuck as he chatted her up. Nate let out a hiss of air, feeling as though he should apologize in advance for what his best friend was probably going to do to her little sister. He couldn't sell Chuck out like that though.

Peyton just shrugged, a bitter look on her face. "It doesn't matter. As soon as she saw she would've been all over him anyway. Doesn't matter if he started it or not. He's exactly the kind of guy she's a sucker for. Rich, good-looking and clearly not rule abiding. She always falls for bad boys and... well, let's face it. Guys like Chuck only want one thing." That Peyton was sure of, and shed only just met the guy.

"I don't know... maybe not." Serena gave Nate a look over Peyton's shoulder when he spoke those words he knew weren't true. Nate avoided her glare and settled for staring down at his fingernails.

"I'll say something to him later, try to tell him to back off if you want," Serena offered. She knew her stepbrother was up to no good and wasn't really interested in giving Gossip Girl some more drama to write about it she could prevent it.

Peyton just waved her hand dismissively though. "Don't bother. Evan does what she wants, when she wants to. You already know that." It was true. Serena had seen in first hand in Connecticut. She never listened to Peyton when she tried giving her advice and when Serena had gone to their home in Greenwich for a few weekends during the school year, she saw Evan didn't listen to her parents very often either.

Evan's behavior reminded Serena a lot of her past life, and that sent a chill up her spine.

"Nathaniel, we don't want to be late." Chuck had come over, Evan trailing behind him. Lunch break was almost over and both parties needed to get back on school grounds before the bells rang. Nate nodded and stood up, his books lazily slung under his arm.

"I'll see you guys later," Nate told the girls. He let his eyes linger over Peyton for a second longer than subtlety called for.

Chuck nodded to Peyton and Serena before turning to Evangeline. Pleasure. Maybe I'll catch up with you after school." It wasn't a question as he took Evan's hand, leaving a kiss on her knuckles before dropping it and dragging himself away from the redhead after his best friend.

Once the two guys were out of sight, Evan turned to, now standing , Serena and Peyton. "Wow," she breathed out, a huge grin on her face. Peyton immediately rolled her eyes and Serena groaned.

"No Evan. Why?" Serena pleaded.

"What do you mean why? Have you _looked_ at your stepbrother? Total babe." Evan had a gleam in her pretty eyes as she reflected on the previous flirting between she and Chuck.

"Ew, no." Serena commented as they began walking back towards Constance's grounds. "Chuck is like the—" Serena stopped when someone sped out right in front of her, throwing her off balance a little.

"Whoa sorry abou—Serena. Um, hey." Dan Humphrey stood before the three girls, cheeks a little flushed, clearly in a rush to get to class. Evan eyed the two suspiciously, easily detecting the awkwardness and nudged Peyton with a smirk on her face.

"Dan... hi. How was your summer?" Serena's uneasiness was blatant as she crossed her arms over her chest after nervously tucking her hair behind her ears.

Dan sighed and bit his lower lip before speaking. "Insightful," he summarized. "Yours?"

"It was nice. Relaxing. I needed it." An awkward silence broke out so, saving the day, Evangeline cleared her throat, snapping the two tensed teens out of their staring contest. Serena blinked rapidly and glanced at the two girls beside her. "Oh, gosh. So rude, sorry! Dan, these are my friends Evangeline and Peyton. I knew them from school in Connecticut and they just moved and transferred into Constance."

"Hey, nice to meet you. Dan Humphrey." He shook each girls hand before hearing the distant bell form St. Jude's. "Crap, I've gotta go. I'll see you around." An interesting exchange of smiles passed between Serena and Dan before he ran off towards his school and the three girls continued on their way to Constance.

"So, Dan Humphrey, hmm?" Peyton mused with a lift of her eyebrows.

Serena blushed and glanced at Evan who was giving an identical look. "Guys! We had a thing last year but it got all messed up. It's over now."

Peyton and Evan exchanged knowing looks. "Over. _Right_," Peyton responded.

"Oh, you two are as bad as Blair. I can't escape it!" Serena said exasperatedly, humor laced in her voice while she threw her arms up in the air.

"He looks a little tortured. It's kinda cute," Evan smirked, nudging into Serena's shoulder with her own. The sisters laughed musically while Serena tried to hide her smile, shaking her head.

* * *

_**Spotted:**_ _**C**_already working on _**E**_ on the steps of the Met during lunch. He turned on the Bass charm and she ate it up like filet mignon. Silly little girl, don't you know who you're dealing with here? _**P**_ didn't let _**C**_ fool her though. A source overheard her voicing her bad vibes from _**C**_ to _**N**_ while her sister was absorbed in the Upper East Side's resident bad boy. And I know most of you must've seen **S** talking to _**D**_. Things a little awkward now? I love the first day of school.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl

* * *

Tossing her last book in her bag Evangeline hurried down the hall to meet with her older sister. Her first day had been uneventful other than her run in with Chuck Bass. She found herself thinking about him quite frequently that day; there was something about his mannerisms that drew her to him.

He seemed like a jerk, but she had dealt with her fair share of assholes in life. Being the daughter of a supermodel you were bound to fall in to a few along the way. Her sister's last boyfriend was evidence of that.

Peyton spotted her and smirked seeing several of the girls in the hallway of Constance pointing at her sister and talking in hushed whispers. A picture of Evangeline talking closely with Chuck Bass was plastered all over Gossip Girl's website.

"How was your first day?" Peyton questioned hooking her arm with her sisters.

"Boring," Evangeline muttered, lifting her shoulder dully. "Now I remember why I always hated school." The redhead blew a strand of dark ruby hair out of her face.

Snickering, Peyton pushed the double doors open, sighing as the muggy air of Manhattan settled around them. Serena and Blair spotted them waving with large smiles on their faces.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Serena questioned, tucking some of her golden hair behind her ears.

"Dinner with the family." Peyton shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, something about families that eat together, stay together or some BS like that..." Evan grinned wickedly.

* * *

Chuck all but rushed out of his last class. Constance had already let out and he was anticipating seeing that amazing, leggy redhead. His thoughts had been riddled with her all day.

"Chuck, man, wait up!" The sound of his best friend made him stop in mid-stride.

"Nathaniel, you are coming between me and my conquest." His lips pursed together and Nate smirked at him.

"Do you think Serena is going to let you within ten-feet of her friends?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "And I listen to anything that my dear sweet stepsister says?" Chuck highlighted with raised brows.

Nat just shook his head, at a loss for words. What was the point? "You giving me a lift home?"

Chuck nodded as they exited the school and rushed over to the steps. Chuck grabbed his best friends jacket sleeve, grabbing his attention and Nate followed his gaze. Evangeline and Peyton were standing, arms linked, talking to Serena and Blair.

"Can't you just see it Nathaniel?" Chuck smirked wickedly at his best friend as he slowly descended the stairs.

"What, that you're delusional?" Nate chuckled following down the steps.

"No, that I could have an absolutely amazing threesome with two very hot sisters..."

Nate arched his eyebrow at his best friend, shaking his head and sighing, but not being able to fight off the smile that pushed at his lips. "You're a sick man Chuck Bass..."

The dark haired bad boy just shrugged his shoulders. "It's what I'm good at, my dear friend."

Nate strode over to the four girls Chuck by his side. "Hello."

The four girls looked up from their almost forced laughter and came face to face with the two heartthrobs. Blair made a face and Chuck smirked at her.

"Blair."

"Chuck." Her voice dripped desperately with disdain as she glanced at Serena and the Devereaux sisters. She eyed the two boys up and glanced back at Serena.

"I'm ready to leave; I think I might up-Chuck if I stand here much longer..."

Serena tried to hide her laughter as she wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders. "Don't let him get to you B... I'll buy you Starbucks..." she mused with a grin.

"I could use some." The brunette girl nodded her head. "Bye girls."

"See ya," Serena waved happily before ducking away with Blair.

Chuck watched them leave and turned his attention back to the redhead that was staring at him. Chuck smiled to himself; he wasn't even going to have to work for this one, he could tell.

"So, do you girls need a lift home?" he asked pointing to the sleek, black limousine that was waiting for him.

"Yes!" Evangeline all-but screamed.

Peyton elbowed her and shook her head. "We were actually going to walk. It's not that far..."

"You sure?" Chuck tilted his head to the side, stealing a glance at his best friend from his peripheral. "Nathaniel will be riding with us..." He was far too good at this game.

Peyton eyed Chuck up; she didn't really care for his type. At least, not anymore. She used to be drawn to them like Evan was apparently drawn to him, but she had been scorned one time too many by player like Chuck.

"C'mon. I promise I won't let him bite," Nate added, giving her his killer smile.

Peyton felt a smile tug at her lips and she looked at Evangeline who was practically begging her with those eyes that told her she would ruin her life if she didn't do this. She'd have to remind her sister to be less dramatic.

"Alright," she agreed.

Chuck grinned and slipped his arm around Evangeline's shoulders leading her to the limo that was parked near the sidewalk. Nate stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced down at Peyton.

"You ok?" he asked her carefully.

"I just don't get a good vibe from him." Peyton shrugged her shoulders. Nate smirked and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I mean, I know he's your friend but..."

"Don't worry. You're definitely not the first person who hasn't gotten a good vibe from Chuck... and I doubt you'll be the last," Nate laughed shaking his head.

"That's not really reassuring." She slipped in to the limo with him right behind her.

"The truth sucks sometimes..." he admitted as the chauffer shut the door.

Peyton noticed Chuck leaning in to her sister, whispering to her, making her laugh. She rolled her eyes and Chuck noticed Nate looking quiet dull.

"Something wrong Nathaniel?" he asked a smirk dancing on his lips. "Don't want to grope your new girl in front of your friends?"

Peyton opened her mouth to say something when a hand rested on her knee. She looked over and saw Nate looking at Chuck, his lips pursed together.

"Knock it off Chuck."

The brown eyed boy smirked and looked back at Evangeline who was trying to hide the smile that was forming on her lips. He brushed his knuckles over her cheek and leaned in to her.

"How about we have a drink at the Palace before taking you girls home?" he questioned.

"That sounds perfect," Evangeline smiled, glancing at her sister who simply rolled her eyes.

Chuck cocked his head to the side and gave Peyton a short look. She situated herself to look away from him and engage Nate in to a conversation.

The limo pulled up at the Palace and Chuck was the last to get out. He said a few words to his chauffer and draped his arm back around Evangeline's shoulders. She smiled at him following behind Nate and Peyton who were both heading straight towards the bar.

Nate pulled out a chair for Peyton, then slid into the seat beside her, Evangeline on her other side and Chuck on Evan's right. Chuck waved the bartender over.

"Put anything they want on my tab," Chuck motioned to the three next to him.

"I'll have a... cosmopolitan." Evangeline decided after glancing around the shelves.

"Vodka martini, dry, extra olives," Peyton replied with no hesitation.

"The usual for myself and Nathaniel," Chuck ordered for his best friend.

Nate glanced down at him and Chuck lifted a challenging eyebrow. He didn't say a word, simply accepted the scotch on the rocks that was handed to him by the bartender.

Chuck sat down in his seat, using his foot to turn Evangeline's chair towards him.

"So, Evangeline..." Chuck purred in to her ear.

"Evan," She told him. "You can just call me Evan."

Chuck pulled back a little to look her in the face. "Why would you want to shorten such a beautiful name?"

Peyton listened to the bullshit that Chuck was spewing at her sister and nearly choked on her martini. She glanced at Nate; his long slender fingers were rubbing his lips trying to hide the smile that threatened to shine through.

"Guys like him make me sick..." she muttered glancing over her shoulder to her sister who was relentlessly flirting with the older boy.

"And guys like me?" Nate asked swirling the liquid in his glass; a small grin placed itself on his handsome face.

"I don't know..." Peyton raked her fingers through her hair, a coy smile on her lips. "I haven't met many guys like you Nathaniel Archibald."

* * *

Peyton had to practically use the Jaws of Life to get Evangeline out of the car after a couple of drinks with Nate and Chuck at the Palace. They were running late as was, she didn't want to tick off their parents more than they probably were.

Evangeline gave her sister a defeated looked as she pulled her up the stairs to their house. "You know mom is anal about us being late for anything."

The redhead rolled her eyes; they dropped their bags by the stairs and headed in to the kitchen. Their mother Scarlet was behind the stove, apron in place looking perfect as she finished up dinner.

"You're late," she exclaimed not bothering to look up from her cooking.

"Sorry, we got caught up talking to Serena and Blair…" Evangeline covered for them.

"Serena van der Woodsen?" Their father's voice came from the other room.

"You remember her? She went to school with us in Connecticut…" Peyton slid on to one of the barstools.

"I remember her; she was a bit wild… wasn't she?" Scarlet asked, a perfectly arched eyebrow rose.

Evangeline took a seat next to her sister and shrugged. "Not really, she isn't the same girl she was when she first got there. She's different now. More relaxed."

"And Blair, she's wonderful as usual. You remember her don't you mom? Eleanor's daughter?" Peyton asked.

"Blair Waldorf? She goes to Constance Billiard?" Scarlet asked with a large smile.

"Yeah, she's best friends with Serena," Evangeline noted.

"That's great, I always liked her," Scarlet mused. "Will you set the table girls?"

Evangeline groaned rolling her eyes; Peyton smirked and knocked her shoulder in to her sisters.

"I bet Blair Waldorf doesn't set her own table," she mumbled under her breath before snatching the silverware off of the counter.


	4. Chapter 3: Invitation

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Gossip Girl

**Authors:** SkyyRyder and Cara Mascara

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. My fault, I was slow. I had my wisdom teeth pulled and I've been getting settled into my classes. Link to the playlist in my profile. This chapters song is Great DJ by The Ting Tings.

* * *

**Maneater**

**Chapter 3: Invitation**

After school the following day Evangeline and Peyton found themselves shopping with Serena and Blair. The foursome entered one of Blair's favorite stores, one of course that did not belong to her mother.

"I say we try on some of the newest dresses for the season…" Blair commented looking through several different dresses.

"Why?" Serena asked inspecting a dress and then crinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Just for fun," Blair lifted a shoulder, her head cocked to the side as she let the chiffon fabric slip through her fingers. "We haven't done that in ages…"

Serena smiled at Evan and Peyton. It had been a while since Blair wanted to do anything childish and fun. She nodded her head and the four girls scavenged the store for things for each other to try on. They swapped dresses eagerly and modeled for one another.

"I like that one on you Blair…" Evan pointed to the barely there dress she was donning.

Blair glanced down at herself and turned in the mirror. "I look like a cow," she pointed out.

Peyton stood behind her; her eyebrows knitted together. "Are you kidding me?" she asked grabbing Blair's waist and turning her in the mirror. "You have an amazing body."

Evangeline smirked and nodded her head. "I'd definitely do you."

Serena laughed and slung her arm over Evan's shoulders, "B that looks hot on you. You should totally get it."

The dark haired girl scrutinized herself in the dress and shook her head. "You'd look good in it because you're thin and tan… and perfect."

Peyton shook her head. "Are you kidding? You put us to shame in this dress," she tried to assure the girl. "If I had legs like yours," she sighed. "I could die a happy woman."

Blair smiled and looked at her, and then down at her legs. "Really?"

"Really."

A bit at ease Blair went back in to the dressing room and Serena smiled at her. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Peyton lifted her shoulders and smiled. "No problem."

It wasn't a secret to most people that Blair Waldorf had a self-image problem. It was up to her friends to help her get comfortable with her body. They changed and Blair ended up getting the dress she had chosen, still smiling.

"So, S… what's up with you and Dan?" Blair questioned glancing over her shoulder to Serena who was slinking behind her.

"Nothing," the blonde answered slowly. "Why?"

"Gossip Girl," Blair, Peyton and Evangeline muttered under their breath.

Serena scrunched her nose up in distaste. "We kind of ran in to each other yesterday, very awkward…"

"You're still in love with him," Blair commented without a second thought.

"What?" the blue eyed girl shook her head.

"He's still in love with you too," Peyton butted in. Serena furrowed her brow at her and shook it off.

"No, he made that abundantly clear."

"It was written all over his face, S," Evangeline pointed out as they headed to the register.

Ignoring their banter, Serena leaned against the register counter and waited for Blair to pay for her dress. Waiting for her receipt the brunette's phone buzzed wildly. She pulled it out and looked at her friends. "You guys won't hate me if I bail, will you?" she asked her bottom lip sticking out.

"Never," Evangeline shook her head.

"James?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah, he wants to go to dinner tonight," she beamed brightly.

"So, you're really in to him, huh?" Serena asked her best friend.

"Yeah, he's really great. You'd love him," Blair mused.

"Well, now you have something to wear to dinner too," Peyton added lightly, laughing a little. The other three girls smiled and nodded.

She signed her receipt and the four girls walked out of the store together. Blair gave them each a small hug before heading off back to the car that was waiting for her. The three girls watched her slink in to the car and take off, her hand waving to them from the open car window.

"You want to head to our place, hang out for awhile?" Evangeline offered.

Serena nodded and the three young girls headed to the girls Manhattan home. Arriving at the apartment, Peyton shoved her key in to the door and rattled it a few times before entering.

"Mom? Dad?" she shouted.

"Peyton, you're home earlier than I expected." Their mother Scarlet came in to the foyer looking as if she were headed to a big meeting.

"Yeah," Peyton lifted a shoulder. "Mom, you remember Serena van der Woodsen, right?" She motioned to the blonde.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Deveraux," Serena smiled politely.

Scarlet nodded, "You as well Serena, tell your mother we said hello." The red headed woman smiled and glanced at the clock. "I've got to go girls. You behave." She smiled rushing out of the front door.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and the girls headed to the kitchen. Peyton grabbed three waters out of the fridge and passed them around, resting her hip against the counter as Evan and Serena took a seat on the barstools.

"What's that?" Peyton pointed to the letter on top of a stack of mail next to her sister.

Evangeline lifted an eyebrow and raised a shoulder. "Don't have a clue." She picked it up and opened it.

Serena leaned into her, checking it out for herself. She smirked seeing the same invitation she had received yesterday.

"Well?" Peyton asked.

Evangeline put the invitation down and grinned. "It's an invitation to a Gala, for one of mom and dad's charities."

"Yeah, Mom and Bart got our invitations yesterday. Should be interesting…" She smiled and looked from sister to sister. "Are you guys going to go?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it!" Evangeline exclaimed and knocked her shoulder in to Serena's.

Peyton shook her head. "I don't know… I got a load of work to do this week. I should really get started on it."

Serena laughed and shook her head. "What happened to the girl I met in Connecticut?" she asked with a smirk.

"She's turned goody-too-shoes on us, S," Evangeline leaned forward, amused with her sisters new attitude, not really sure what to make of it these days.

Peyton shook her head. "Seriously, it's senior year for me. I've got to work my ass off so I can get into the schools I'm applying for."

Serena shook her head. "It's one night of fun, P! You've got to come out with us!"

"I don't know, Serena."

Evangeline smirked looking down at the invitation. "I think she'd be singing a different tune if a certain Nathaniel Archibald asked her to attend with him."

* * *

_Looks like there's going to be some good old Upper East Side fun sooner than I had thought. The Manhattan Gala is sure to be in full swing. We'll finally get our first look at __**B**__ and her new boy toy. Word around the Upper East Side is, __**S**__ will be going stag; shame for her. As for our new girls, __**P**__ and __**E**__… we're likely to see them show up with __**N**__ and __**C**__. And if that's the case, there's sure to be an after party in __**C**__'s personal suite._

_I'll see you there._

_You know you love me,  
XOXO  
Gossip Girl_

* * *

Chuck boredly swirled his scotch around in his tumbler, watching Nate as he smoothly took a hit from his pipe. Nate offered it to Chuck as they sat in his suite, relaxing after a long day of school, but Chuck declined with a raise of his hand.

"I have dinner with my father tonight in an hour. I _really_ don't need to show up blazed." Nate laughed, choking on the smoke he'd yet to blow from between his lips and coughing. Chuck rolled his eyes as his friend lurched forward, covering his mouth with his fist as he reached for a bottled water resting on the end table. He gulped it, clearing his throat a few times before putting it down again.

Chuck felt the vibration of his pocket and sighed, believing it was his father pestering him about dinner tonight. He pulled his phone out, relieved to see an update from Gossip Girl instead.

A smirk spread over Chuck's lips as his eyes scanned the new post. Details of the upcoming Manhattan Gala were posted and Gossip Girl seemed to have paired him up with the redheaded fox he'd certainly hoped to have more than just his eye on.

"Give me Evangeline's number. I know you have it." Nate looked up at Chuck from his pipe and frowned. He knew what that little glint in his eye and that upturned corner of his mouth meant all too well.

Nate shook his head. "I don't think so Chuck. I don't want any involvement in this."

Chuck sighed and searched through his phonebook. "Fine." Finding the number of his stepsister, he hit the send button and brought his phone to his ear, waiting for her to answer.

_"What is it Chuck?"_

"Serena, you wouldn't happen to be with those _lovely_ Devereaux sisters now, would you?" Serena had let it slip they were headed to Barney's after school with Blair and he hoped the group was still together. Well, minus Blair maybe.

_"Yes..."_ Serena dragged the word, suspicion laced in her voice.

"Could you please put Evangeline on the phone darling sister?" She sighed from the other line, not too thrilled with the idea. But Serena knew Evan might never forgive her if she didn't give the phone to her. Clearly E was already taken by her stepbrother. This could be dangerous.

_"It's Chuck,"_ he heard her say faintly over the phone and after a second of shuffling, a hesitant but eager voice greeted him.

_"Hello?"_ He could almost hear the smile in her tone. He already knew the answer to the question he was going to ask.

"Evangeline, I assume you've received your invitation to the Manhattan Gala?" He knew her family's name. There was no way they weren't getting invited to one of the biggest events in the city.

_"I was just looking at it now. You must be psychic."_ The flirtation that was laced in her sweet voice caused Chuck's confidence to skyrocket, if that were at all possible.

"If that's the case then I foresee us arriving and leaving together. What do you say? Pick you up at eight." Nate rolled his eyes and hid a snicker behind his fist, to which Chuck responded with an obscene finger gesture.

_"Fashionably late. Of course. Sounds wonderful."_ Chuck, now thoroughly pleased with himself, came up with another brilliant idea. He eyed Nate for a moment before smirking and inhaling deeply.

"You know, I really think Nathaniel would love to bring that charming sister of yours..." Nate's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he heard Chuck's implication.

"Really? Because I think Peyton would be more than happy to completely skip the Gala and spend the entire night in the limousine with him."

"That's wonderful because Nathaniel is _rather_ shy and—" The phone was snatched from Chuck's hands and Nate fumbled with the piece of technology before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello? Evan? I'm not _shy_. Chuck just feels like playing matchmaker for some idiotic reason today."

Evan giggled on the other line and whispered something Nate couldn't make out to someone she was with. He guessed it was Peyton and his throat tightened a little. _"Okay then. You can ask her yourself I guess in that case."_

The phone was handed off and a second later, Nate recognized Peyton's voice greeting him. _"Hey Nate."_

"Hey uh, Peyton." Nate's eyes flickered to Chuck and he urged his best friend to invite the elder of the sisters with a single look. "You uh, wouldn't want to go to the Gala with me, would you?"

Chuck now rolled his eyes. Nate was far too good at this innocent boy act. You'd think he'd been rejected his whole life. But no, as far as Chuck knew, Nate was just as good as he was at getting what he wanted when it came to the ladies.

_"Sure, I guess that would be fun."_ Peyton sounded nervous. Nate couldn't understand her. She seemed very hesitant when it came to guys and he wasn't sure why. Was it him? He'd never felt so unsure about himself because of a girl's reaction to him.

"Good, I'll come pick you up around eightish, I guess. Sound good?" he laughed a little unsurely.

"That sounds fine. I'll see you at school or something."

"All right. Uh, bye."

_"Bye."_ Nate closed Chuck's phone and tossed it at him.

"What was _that_?" Chuck asked, completely disbelieving of how his friend stumbled over his words that entire two-minute conversation.

"Shut up you dick." There was a half grin on Nate's face as he cursed at his friend. "Don't ever do that again."

"From the sounds of things you needed my assistance Archibald."

Meanwhile, back at the Devereaux household, Peyton rubbed her temples, awaiting the oncoming torture from her sister and friend. "Hmm, I thought you weren't _going_ to the Gala?" Serena teased. And there it was.

"Shut up. I couldn't turn Nate down even if I wanted to. He's my friend," Peyton poorly defended.

"Even if you wanted to? So you _do_ like him?" Peyton scoffed at her sister and marched into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. "Baby." E called from the other side of the door.


End file.
